The Sixth Workshop on Vitamin D is scheduled to be held March 17-22, 1985 in Merano, Italy. It is anticipated that some 425-500 scientists in the disciplines of chemistry, biochemistry, physiology as well as many clinicians with a variety of subspecialties will be in attendance at this meeting. (Attendance at the Fifth Workshop held in February of 1981 at Williamsburg, Virginia was 455 delegates; the attendance at the Fourth Workshop held in Berlin, West Germany in February of 1979 was 402 delegates while the attendance at the Third Workshop held in January of 1977 at Asilomar, California was 322 registered delegates.) The purposes of this grant application are to request support funds for the travel of approximately 10-12 "invited" American speakers as well as funds to support the travel of 10-12 "American Younger Scientists" in the general area of calcium and phosphorus metabolism (including vitamin D, parathyroid hormone, calcitonin, skeletal metabolism, etc.) all to attend the Sixth Workshop on Vitamin D. Also, six-months salary support (44% time) is requested for a Conference Secretary. The funds used to support the travel of the invited speakers will be distributed over the complete spectrum of scientific disciplines contributing to the formal program. Applications for support from "Younger Scientists" will be received and reviewed by a subcommittee of the Program Committee (those members who are U.S. citizens). Due to the prominent research activities of U.S. citizens in the general realm of vitamin D, it is anticipated that there will be a large delegation of delegates from this country in attendance at the Merano Workshop.